Shattered Dreams
by Forgotten Souls
Summary: Sheba and Felix express their true love for each other, but Fate, it seems, has ways of cursing love... Done...? I leave that up to you the reader...
1. The Night On The Ship

Here it is, my first Fan fiction. After countless hours of thinking, looking up stuff and typing, it is finally done! Delayed many an hour because of other matters but I did it. With aid from two other authors and a friend, editing mostly. No chapters… too much trouble.

Take notice to some of the specific lines that the characters have near the middle and end, to avoid any confusion…  R&R (ending comments mostly, especially if you think I should make more to it…Hint hint…)

Special thanks go out to: Flowers of Moss, she told me how to space paragraphs well and helped with editing, but she is responsible for making me think about Italics, but I still thank her anyway. Deflagratio, if it wasn't for him, I probably would still be nervous about posting this, he edited well, and told me what I needed to know and he helped with the title. Thank you, guys!

Update: thanks to a change of heart and lots of time, I will now have it in chapters! So stop bitchin' that it's too hard to read. (As if you couldn't just read it as it was. Geez!)

Italics are thoughts 

~#~#~  means short passage of time

^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^  means scene change or longer passage of time.

Disclaimer: Nintendo holds all rights to Golden Sun and its characters, some scenarios used are also owned by Nintendo, but not all. Remember, all else was made in my head…

Shattered Dreams

The young, longhaired man and his companions had just docked their ship on the shores of Atteka Inlet. They had just come from Hesperia, the continent to the north, where they had been 3 days earlier. Night was falling and they decided to sleep on the ship. It had 3 bunks below deck, enough for two to share a bed each and one to sleep alone. The loner was usually Kraden, the old and wise scholar with a tendency to talk too much. The other members of the party were Picard, the owner of the ship and the eldest of the five due the Lemurian Water, which extends one's life, Jenna, a teenage girl with garnet eyes and hair, a masked personality and a master of fire, Felix, the longhaired man with a quiet but strong aura around him and Jenna's brother, and Sheba, an early teenaged girl with mysterious origins and a divine destiny. Their mission: to re-light the Elemental Lighthouses and save Felix's parents from captivity.

            That night, Felix was restless. He got out of his bed, careful not to disturb his sister's sleep, and walked out onto the deck. He looked up at the moon to see that it was nearly full. To get a better view, he went to his right and climbed up a ladder to the crow's nest. There he lay on the floor with his hands behind his head and he just lied there. Looking into the cloudless night, full of stars. Searching his mind for answers…

            He stayed there feeling the ocean breeze through his nightshirt and hair. He felt like he was about to fall asleep when he heard a voice.

            "Felix, what are you doing out here?" He turned his head to see the maiden Sheba in her nightgown, looking down on him. "You're going to freeze out here!" she said half angrily, half concerned.

            Felix smiled at her. Even though she was fourteen, she was as beautiful as a woman of seventeen. "I've just been a little tense," said Felix, looking up to the heavens once again as Sheba knelt beside him, "and I was relaxing by looking at the sky. It's so, calming…" he trailed off.

            Sheba laid herself on her back right next to Felix, "I know it is, Felix," she said, "but, why are you still awake?"

            "Why are you?" he replied.

            "I got up because I heard you, and because you've been doing this for a while. What's wrong, Felix?" she asked. She turned her body to face him. Felix hadn't moved since she got there.

            He turned his head towards her. "I'm just worried for my parents and for Isaac…" he stopped. He had hardly given any thought to his old friend since he landed on Indra. He barely realized how much he missed him. Felix looked back to the sky. "I wonder if he met up with Karst yet."

            "I hope not," Sheba said. "If they have, I hope that they haven't fought..." She looked at Felix. He didn't look reassured at all, he looked more worried instead. "Oh Felix, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about how you must be feeling."

            Felix quickly blinked back a tear, "Don't be."

            "No I insist, I shouldn't have said anything. I made you worry more than you should." She moved closer to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded on your thoughts."

Felix rolled away from Sheba and lay on his stomach. He rested his chin on his hands and had shut his eyes tightly. Sheba could see that he was crying. She inched over to him and he buried his face on the backs of his hands. She lay down on her side, propped up by her left arm. After a few seconds she started to scratch Felix's head slowly. Her fingernails were removing a lot of the dirt and oils that collected on his scalp from their journey both on land and sea. Felix had shivers going through his spine for a brief moment, then he relaxed a little bit. He turned back to face her. Sheba continued to massage Felix's head as she looked into his dark eyes. He used his left arm to get her to lie on her front. He then lay next to her in the same way. Felix ran his hand under her nightgown and started to scratch and rub Sheba's back. She too, had shivers run down her spine.

            They lay there, looking into each other's eyes, in a blissful state. They both just wanted it to stay that way. The wind picked up and made their whole bodies shiver. Sheba, who was wearing less than Felix, moved closer to him and put an arm around him. Felix removed his hand from her gown and put both his arms around her. Sheba continued to look at him. She hadn't truly realized it, but she was in love with him and he shared those same feelings.

            Felix was the first to make a move. He tightened his grip on her and rolled her on to his chest as he lay on his back. Sheba was not expecting to be moved or to be in that position with Felix. She became tense. Sheba then felt the warmth of his body on hers and she relaxed. She looked at Felix and saw nothing but love in his eyes. She slowly drew her head towards him. 

            _This is it! Sheba thought. She knew Felix was thinking the same thing even though she was not reading his mind._

             They continued to draw closer. Felix closed the gap and brought his lips to hers. For Sheba, it was almost too much. She opened her mouth slightly as she and Felix started a tongue war. They seemed to be like that for hours and they never wanted to separate, but it was only several seconds. When their lips parted, they looked into each other's eyes. Sheba rested her head on Felix's shoulder. She seemed to act as though she never would experience that again.

Felix had to fight with himself to not go further than his instincts wanted, which was nothing less than sex. Angaran law was enough to make him want to hold off until she was old enough. Not to mention what the people of Lalivero would do to him. They practically worshiped Sheba and having her sexually active with her captor would lead them to believe that he was a pedophile and make them hunt him down. Plus if she became pregnant, she would be seen as some cheap slut off the street and she would be looked down upon by all. No one would call her Sheba, they'd call her "That Dirty Whore." Felix didn't want that to happen to either of them.

"Don't worry Felix," Sheba said, "I don't think we should either." 

She had been reading his mind and Felix didn't even see that.

Felix looked at Sheba, he loved her so much for her understanding ways and for her immense beauty. He kissed her cheek and looked back to the stars. Sheba got up and turned around. She lied back onto to Felix's chest, she was facing the same direction as him, at the stars.

Felix wrapped his arms around Sheba's body. But Sheba brought his arms up higher, to her breasts. Felix could feel that she was not wearing a bra under her gown. He began to move his hands in circular motions, massaging her tits. Sheba let out short gasps of air. She moved one of Felix's hands down under her nightgown to her womanhood.  He inserted his finger and started to move it in and out in a circular motion. Sheba let out soft cries of pleasure. Soon, she reached climax and she let out a small cry and started to tear up. She let out a few soft sighs as she blushed slightly. Felix slowed his movements, but did not stop until he fell asleep, and brought his head close to hers. He gave Sheba a kiss on the cheek and Sheba responded by turning to kiss his lips.

"I love you," Felix whispered into Sheba's ear.

Sheba turned redder than she already was. "I love you too," She said.

And they continued to stare at the stars until sleep overcame them both.

………………………………………………..

End chapter One


	2. A Fight For Survival

Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own GS and I will stop being posted so look to chapter one for full disclaimer

^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

"I can't believe that cowardly bitch!" Felix muttered to himself as he started to walk through the archway. 

"Felix, wait…"

He turned to see Picard, the Lemurian, waling towards him.

"We cannot trust them. Take me with you." He said. He looked very concerned.

"Good thinking," Sheba said. "If something happens up there, you'll be safer with Picard." She looked as if she was about to scream after seeing Agatio use such a powerful attack on Isaac.

Jenna nodded her head. "We'll be fine. Take Picard with you…" Jenna said. She looked as if she herself had been fighting after seeing her friend fall to such brutality.

The elderly man Kraden also nodded his head in agreement. "Listen to the others… Safety in numbers, as they say…" he said wisely.

Felix was delighted at the suggestion, he needed the company and he feared what Agatio and Karst were going to do to him. He had betrayed them, in their eyes, and that was enough to seal his fate if he was alone. 

Picard walked up to Felix and they passed through the archway, back into the Jupiter Lighthouse. 

"Those damn cowards!" Felix said aloud. "I can't believe they couldn't just have let it go, DAMNIT!!!" Felix punched the statue's wings. He tore his knuckles on the pointed feathers of the statue and he was bleeding fiercely. 

"Calm yourself Felix," Picard said, using the Ply Psynergy on Felix's shredded hand. "They'll be okay now, Jenna and Sheba will take care of them and get the others out of that hole. You must calm down."

Felix rotated his hand, it felt cool and it wasn't hurting anymore. "I didn't ask for your help!" he snapped.

"Felix!" Picard shouted. "Don't take your anger out on me, save it for later. I have a feeling that you'll need it." 

Felix hung his head, "You're right Picard, I'm sorry," he admitted shamefully. "It was wrong for me to do that, but…Geez." He trailed off and walked up the steps, with Picard following close behind.

The walked up two floors before they spoke again. "Picard, I think I should tell you something…"

Picard stopped. "What is it Felix?" he asked.

"Well do you remember two nights ago when you saw me and Sheba lying on the floor of the crows nest?"

"Yes." Picard smiled, remembering the look on Felix's face when he found him with Sheba in his arms.

"Well that morning, you didn't tell Jenna did you?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Good, I'm glad that Sheba wasn't awake to see you. She would have freaked out." Picard chuckled at this. "Heh heh… Anyway, I need to tell you something."

"Yes what is it?" Picard asked. They climbed up another flight of stairs leading to a room with four statues.

"Sheba and I, we're…um…_this feels wrong, but I have to tell someone… we're engaged!" _Hah. I managed to get it out...__

Picard was stunned. "Wha…Bu…I thought…you and her…but she is so young…"

"We're going to wait till she is of age," Felix said. "But don't worry, we haven't broken any laws of Gondowan nor of Angara."

"Well, congratulations then, Felix" Picard said, putting an arm around Felix's shoulder. "Can hardly wait to see you two together…"

"Yeah, me either…" Felix said as he walked out onto the aerie.

They walked up some steps when they saw Agatio's white hair and Karst's capes flowing in the wind. Picard removed his arm from Felix. The two Adepts looked upon those who forced them to abandon their friends, Karst and Agatio. They were furious with Felix's interference in their plan, mainly Karst.

"You're late Felix!" She snapped at him.

"Now light the beacon!" Agatio shouted.

Felix and Picard approached the hole there the beacon was once lit. The statues that held the plug to prevent its lighting were hovering over 10 feet above the hole. Felix took the Mythril Bag from a pouch on his belt and opened it. Inside, the Mars and Jupiter Stars were shining brightly. Felix took out the purple stone, the Jupiter Star, and got ready to drop it in. The lighthouse seemed to know his intent and the Star rose from his hand and hovered above the center of the hole for a second then descended slowly into the beacon.

Picard and Felix took a step closer to the beacon and farther from each other. The ground began to shake violently. Then in a sudden burst of energy, the lighthouse erupted with light, the plug and statues vanished and the Lighthouse broke into four sections. A sphere of purple light ascended from the gaping hole. The Jupiter Lighthouse was relit.

As the ground continued to shake Picard managed to get out a few words right after the Light of Jupiter reached the aerie.

He said, "I've heard tales of this… But I never imagined that it would be so spectacular…"

"What would you expect from such great power?" Felix asked him. Felix didn't want an answer and Picard knew it, so he kept quiet and watched it in silence.

The Lighthouse pulled itself together and the earth ceased its violent shaking. It was done. Felix and Picard turned to go help Jenna and the others if they needed it. They were met by Agatio and Karst who were blocking their path.

"We have ignited the beacon… The third lighthouse is lit…" said Picard to the two blocking them. "Now let us go…"

Karst shook her head. "I don't think so…"

"What? Why?" Felix asked, surprised.

Agatio answered, "You see, you've betrayed us one already…"

Felix and Picard exchanged glances.

"We simply can't trust you anymore…" Karst said with an evil grin.

"And now that the Jupiter Lighthouse is lit," Agatio said, "I'm afraid we have little use for traitors."

Picard began to look worried, Felix, only looked further confused.

"Poor dear… You look puzzled." Karst said in a terrifying, yet almost motherly voice. "Would you like to know why we don't need you?"

Felix hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't know why you are calling me a traitor, when I never swore anything to you. But I'm also well aware of where the last lighthouse is…"

Karst looked very pleased. "Well well, don't we have a good memory?" She said. "The lighthouse IS just north of Prox!"

Picard couldn't contain himself. "NO!"

Felix turned to calm his friend, but soon realized his mistake… Karst took this opportunity to grab Felix's belt pouch, containing the bag with the Mars Star! She ripped the pouch off of his belt.

"What are you doing!?" Picard shouted.

Felix grabbed his belt where the pouch should have been. "She stole the Mars Star!" He tried to run over and take it back, but Agatio jumped in Felix's way, fists aflame!

Karst smiled at Felix's look of horror. "Your job is done now."

"No…" Felix muttered as he was pushed back.

Picard looked at Felix. "We're not done yet…" he said.

Agatio smiled at Picard's persistence in being needed, "We've got the Mars Star! We don't need you anymore!" he laughed.

Felix began to grow angry.

"You know what that means, of course, don't you?" Karst asked. It was clear that she was enjoying every minute of Felix's anger.

Felix's face turned from anger, to horror! He remembered what the Proxans do if they think that they were betrayed…

"I see that you remember. Yes, its time to die, Felix!" she yelled.

Felix's expression changed again, to concern. "But what about my parents? What will happen to them?" he asked growing more scared with each passing moment.

Agatio looked almost sympathetic, "We keep our promises!" he said. "Once all four lighthouses have been lit, we shall release them!"

Felix breathed a sigh of relief, but Picard was unconvinced. "Really?" he asked.

Karst nodded, "We would never do anything as terrible as breaking our word…as you have done so casually." She said coolly.

Felix looked puzzled and Picard was getting more and more nervous.

 "But if you're dead… Who will take them home from Prox?" Agatio asked.

"You…" Picard said, his anger rising.

"I guess they'll just have to spend the rest of their remaining years in the frozen wastelands of the north!" Karst said evilly.

"You wouldn't DARE!" Felix shouted, drawing his Hestia Blade.

"Don't worry! They'll be fine! Now prepare for the end!" Agatio shouted back, making his fists burn heavier.

Picard took out his Mace and Karst, her scythe. And the battle began!

Felix was the first to strike, he built up all of his Psynergy and called upon-

"ODYSSEY!!!" Felix shouted. Two blades of energy came from the air and held Karst down! Then Felix charged and a gigantic sword appeared from his hands and he stabbed Karst with relentless strength!

She let out a shriek of pain, but she quickly countered and hit both Picard and Felix with-

"FIERY BLAST!!!" She cried. And the two fighters were flown back from the explosion that came from between them.

After that, Felix was only worried about Karst. And Picard cast "DIAMOND BURG!!!" on Agatio, sealing him in ice.

Agatio broke free before Picard could finish the attack and charged into the temporarily confused Mercury Adept. Agatio punched Picard with all his might and the Mercury Adept fell to his knees, he couldn't move!

Now Felix could only defend shots aimed at his friend and Picard couldn't do a thing to help him.

Soon Felix began to tire, and he could see Karst charge on him when a sudden blast of ice knocked her off balance and she fell over!

"Picard! You're okay!" Felix exclaimed.

Picard healed Felix and renewed his energy. They began their battle once more.

Felix and Karst were locked in a battle of blades; neither would allow the other to call on the other's Psynergy. Picard and Agatio were in a battle of who could out cast the other, and Agatio was winning…

Then a burst of fire erupted from between the four fighters and a voice called, "Felix!"

It was Jenna!

The fighters leaped back but they did not change their ready stance and kept their eyes on their opponent.

"I thought you were taking too long, so I came to check on you." Jenna said. She looked at the four, "What's going on?"

Picard didn't move at all, but he spoke. "They say they don't need us anymore…" he said calmly.

Karst became angrier. "Agatio! Felix's sister isn't supposed to be here…"

"What do you want me to do?" Agatio asked, furious. "We can't just leave now! We have to finish them!"

Jenna looked towards the skimpy Mars Adept with disgust. "Don't worry, Felix! I'm here to help!" 

Jenna took out her staff and entered the battle!

Felix and Picard were in bad shape, so Jenna took this opportunity to heal them.

"Healing Aura," she said. Red sparkles of light came from her body and were absorbed into all 3 of them even though Jenna did not need it. Felix saw that Karst had done the same thing to herself and Agatio.

"STEEL! AID ME!!!" Felix called. The little Venus Djinni jumped out of Felix's chest and took its place in his sword. Felix's blade shined gold with the power of Venus! He leaped into the air and came down hard on Agatio! As he did so, he could feel his own energy rise. The Djinni left the blade and ascended into the sky, it was getting ready…

"ROLLING FIST!" Agatio punched at the air and a fireball shot from his hand at such a speed, that Felix, Picard nor Jenna could get away.

A howl was heard. Picard raised his Mace. "HEARTBREAK!!!" he shouted. A demon came from above and grabbed at Karst's heart. She managed to get away but the shock of nearly getting killed made her freeze.

Jenna continued to heal Felix and Picard, while Agatio and Karst continued their assault! 

"Jenna!" A tornado appeared in between the two from Proxans, and they were thrown back a few feet. Agatio holding his ground while Karst struggled to stay on her feet. 

Sheba had arrived.

"I got the feeling something was wrong, so I rushed up here. Just in the nick of time, it looks like!" Sheba said.

"Thank you, Sheba! I'm not looking forward to fighting, but I'm glad you're here." Jenna said relieved that she was not their main focus now.

"Another one? Agatio, we're rapidly being outnumbered!" Karst yelled, horrified.

"It's too late to flee now! We have to keep fighting!" Agatio shot back!

"Isaac and the others are safe! Now let's take care of these two rats!"

Sheba took out her Meditation Rod. Now, the party rejoined, the battle heated up!

            ~#~#~

The fight was slowing down… Agatio and Karst, though they had lots of training for this type of situation, were exhausted. Felix and his friends were also beaten up, but they could still fight. With Picard and Jenna helping to heal those who grew tired, they could last. But Agatio had other plans…

"THIS ENDS NOW!!!" Agatio screeched into the clouds. "METEOR BLOW!!!" Agatio shot his hand into the air and a huge meteor was falling from the sky at an incredible rate! Felix saw this, but he knew that he could not escape it. The others knew it as well. Jenna and Picard gave one last attempt to prepare the others for impact, but Karst intervened.

"Oh, no you don't!" she snarled at Jenna. Before anyone could stop her, Karst had cast Supernova! The explosion sent them in random directions, but Picard was hit the worst…

"I'm sorry Felix…" he muttered before he collapsed completely.

"PICARD!!!" Jenna screamed.

"JENNA, MOVE!" Felix shouted.

Jenna looked up and saw only fire. The meteor crashed right next to where she was standing… the force of the impact sent her to the aerie's edge, her arm hung limp off the side…

"JENNA!" Felix yelled, "Sheba, distract them while I revive Jenna!" Felix pulled out a vial with the Water of Live, enough for 5 people. Felix opened the vial and gave Jenna only a drop before-

"FOOL!" Agatio cried, "You didn't learn from Isaac's mistake, and you'll suffer the same fate!" Just as Felix was about to put another drop of the golden liquid into Jenna's mouth, which would revive her, Agatio raised his arm. "RISING DRAGON!" he bellowed. 

Felix's feet began to burn, then the heat went to his whole lower part of his body. He was then thrust into the air by flames in the form of a dragon's jaw. He dropped the vial with the Sacred Water! It crashed to the floor and the water had drained away… Felix rose higher and higher!

"JENNAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He screamed.

The jaws opened wider then-

"YEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

The jaws closed on Felix's chest and his whole body was engulfed in flame, then an explosion seemed to happen from him, and he fell. 

"F…F…Felix…" Jenna muttered with a final breath, and she fell into unconsciousness.

Sheba screamed, "FELIX!!!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Karst as Felix hit the ground. She lunged at Sheba, "NOW DIE!" Karst pulled back her scythe and swung it upon Sheba as hard as she could. Sheba's clothing was torn in half and she fell…without ever saying another word…

Felix had lost…his punishment…DEATH!!!****

           ……………………………………..

            End Chapter 2


	3. The Aftermath and The Past

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

 Karst straitened up. "Isaac wasn't the only surprise," She said." They were all far more powerful than I'd expected."

"Don't worry, Karst! We'll win in the end…" Agatio said, as they began to leave.

"…y…you….b…b…bitch!"

Karst whirled around to see Felix kneeling on the floor. "Felix is still alive! I don't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"…S…S…Sheba…" Felix said, a tear dropping from his eye.

"Karst, if we stay much longer, Isaac and the others will come! We should leave!" Agatio said, not turning around.

Felix raised his head. "I…I…will kill…you…for that…Karst!" he said.

Karst smiled and walked over to the struggling Felix. She reached in her boot and pulled out a dagger! She grabbed Felix's chin with her hand. She stared into his eyes for a moment. Karst was smiling, but Felix saw no emotion in her cold red eyes.

Karst moved her head closer to Felix's. She kissed him. She pressed her lips to his and would not pull back. Felix began to feel weaker. He dropped the sword he was leaning on for support. Karst's tongue was trying to get into his mouth. Felix couldn't take it anymore, he relaxed his mouth and Karst's tongue entered… The fire within Karst's probing suggested to Felix that she had done this many times. _The slut!_ He thought. When he finally could do so, he bit down on Karst's tongue. But she hardly seemed to notice…

When she withdrew, Felix tasted hot blood. He spat out her disgusting fluid. Karst licked her lips as blood dripped out of her mouth.

"Well, aren't we rude…" she said. She drew close to Felix once again, but this time she took the dagger and plunged it into Felix's chest, inches from his heart!

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He screamed into the ever-darkening clouds.

Karst whispered into Felix's ear, "If you're not killed from the lack of air, you'll choke on your own blood!" She wrenched the dagger from Felix causing another yelp of pain but not nearly as loud. Karst pushed him onto his back where he lay in searing pain.

"We must leave now!" Agatio said. "Else the others will come and stop us…"

"Right," Karst said standing erect in front of the fallen Felix. "The others must be dead, else they would show signs of life…"

Karst walked away from the bodies of the fallen young. She and Agatio were about to head down the path they came when…

"It'd be best you took the elevator. The others are beginning their assent."

Agatio turned, "Alex?"

A sky blue haired Mercury adept looked upon the torn up Proxans. "If you leave that way you will die, take the elevator. Don't ask questions, GO!!!"

"When we are fully healed, we will kill you for betraying us!" Karst snarled.

"By the time that you could, I'll be gone. Now go…"

The two Mars adepts jumped on the platforms to the elevator. It shuttered for a second and they descended…

"They're gone…" Alex murmured.

"uh…uh…"

"Huh?" Alex asked. He saw that the owner of the moans was Jenna! "Ah, Jenna!" 

Alex ran over to the young girl's aid. He saw that some of the Water of Life that Felix had tried to give her landed on her lips. Alex got Jenna to lick her lips to get the last of the sacred water. 

Jenna slowly opened her eyes. "Uh ungh…A…Alex?" she muttered.

"Shh, stay down Jenna. I'm going to help you." Alex said. He began to glow as he had done a while earlier, when he met up with them before the fight. Jenna felt strength returning to her body. She was now fully conscious.

"What happened Alex?" she asked.

"No time to talk, help me heal these two," he said calmly, walking over to Picard.

Jenna didn't understand why he was helping them, but as long as the others needed help, she wasn't going to ask questions. She went over to Sheba and cast Healing Aura. Jenna was low on Psynergy, but she knew that the Jupiter Lighthouse would renew Sheba's strength. Sheba slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha- ah…uh…FELIX!!!" Sheba yelled. "Where's Felix?" She was hysterical!

"Sheba, please rest. You took a hard hit, lie down…" Jenna said.

"Where's Felix?" she asked again quietly. The cut where Karst had struck left little to be imagined, Jenna closed up the long rip in Sheba's clothing.

"He's being healed by Alex and Picard, he'll be okay…"

It was true, Alex and Picard used what little Psynergy they had to heal Felix. But their efforts were as if they were trying to revive a rock… Soon Picard stopped. 

"I can't do anymore, I'm tapped..." he said.

Alex stopped as well, "There's no sense in trying to heal him," Alex muttered to Picard. "Our Psynergy isn't working. Karst's blade must have been dipped in the Death Potion…"

"The Death Potion? What's that?" Picard asked.

Alex removed the clothing covering Felix's wound. It was bleeding into his lung and every time he inhaled or exhaled, a sickening sucking noise was emitted from the wound. Alex removed his gloves and pushed the butt of his hand onto the wound after Felix exhaled.

"That will prevent him from crushing his heart…" Alex said. 

Felix opened his eyes. Everything was so…strange… He could see two blue haired people over him, but their identities were shrouded in a fog in his eyes. He felt pain in his chest and found it heard to breathe. He coughed. He felt something go up this windpipe, blood… He continued to cough out his own blood for a minute. Picard was scared, Alex was calm. When Felix stopped his coughing attack, Picard relaxed a little.

"What is the Death Potion?" Picard repeated.

"It is a potion used by merciless warriors," said Alex, "It is used as a torturing item, the person who has the potion somehow put into their body cannot heal himself or be healed by Psynergy. That is until the person can get it out of his body, then the spell would be lifted.

"The only way for the potion to poison the body like that, is for it to go straight to the blood and through the heart. Karst couldn't have picked a worse spot for Felix to be hit. If he is untreated, he will choke on his own blood before his heart gets crushed…"

Picard understood it all. He looked at Felix and began to shiver. The red liquid pouring out of Felix's mouth and on his chest made Picard sick. He didn't want to believe it, but he was certain that his young friend was going to die.

"What's going on?" a voice called.

It was Jenna.

"Why are you not healing him?" she asked desperately

"We can't do anymore Jenna," Alex said with sorrow in his voice. "Karst had this planned, Felix can't be healed by Psynergy now… He is going to choke on his blood, and die…"

Jenna's eyes widened. She rushed over to Felix's side, unwittingly pushing Alex away, forcing his hand off the stab wound.

"Felix!" Jenna cried. "Felix what's happening to you, let me help…" She used Healing Aura on him with the same results as Picard and Alex. Realizing that it wasn't working, she stopped. "…Felix…no…" she moaned. Tears formed in Jenna's eyes, the thought of loosing her brother again was too much to bear. The sucking noises brought Picard to his senses after being stunned of the truth.

"Jenna, Move!" Alex said. "I know you want to help, but you're making it worse." He put his hand where it was and pressed when Felix exhaled and held it there…

"What's going on?" Sheba asked getting up shaken from her near death experience. She looked at Felix's nearly lifeless figure, Jenna crying in Picard's arms, and he trying to comfort her.

Picard looked up. "Felix's lung is pierced, and our Psynergy is not working…He may…." He trailed off.

Sheba had gathered from what she saw and heard that Felix was for sure going to die. She showed no emotion, save for a blank stare. She walked past the others and stood before the Light of Jupiter. She looked to the base of the beacon. She gazed upon it for several seconds before she spoke again.

"You…you lied to me!" She muttered looking up at the light. "I was going to gain some answers by coming here. Instead you throw me deeper into the darkness!" She clenched her fists, tears were pouring from her eyes. "WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME!?!?!?" She screamed at the light. 

The others stopped what they were doing, except for Alex and Felix who could not be disturbed, and looked at the young Adept. Sheba fell to her knees, she cried aloud. She was certain that Felix was dead, and that she was going to be alone forever. She had loved him ever since they first saw each other. She suddenly remembered all the events leading up to this moment, starting with her meeting with Saturos…

            ^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

"Is she okay?"

"That last tornado nearly took her away!"

"What happened to the guards?"

"They must have been sent back to Suhalla."

Sheba could hear voices, but she could hardly understand them. The Tornado Lizard's last attack sent her to the ground, unconscious. She was just now awakening. Her eyes flickered open. She saw a man with long aquamarine hair kneeling above her.

She moaned, gaining his attention. "Huh… what…happened?" She asked.

The man with the blue hair turned away from her, "Hey, she is awake."

Sheba could see four other people standing nearby in the sand. They walked over.

"W-Who are you?" She asked. Her head was pounding as the man with the blue hair sat her up.

"We are a group of wanderers," a blonde woman with pointy ears, and who looked like she was wearing face paint, said. "We come from the north."

"We have been searching for you," A tall man with short, grayish blue hair, and skin and an evil look about him.

 "Huh? You have? Why?" she asked. Some of the others looked puzzled as well.

"Saturos, why do we need her?" a thin, beautiful young girl with garnet hair asked the evil looking man.

"Because she is a Jupiter Adept!" someone who Sheba could not see said. The voice was strong, quiet and its owner couldn't be too much older than Sheba.

"What's an Adept?" Sheba asked.

"A person who can use Psynergy is an Adept," the blonde woman said.

"What's-"

"Never mind about that for now," The man with short hair said. "We haven't introduced ourselves properly yet. I am Saturos."

"I am called Menardi," the blonde said.

"Alex," the one holding Sheba said.

"I'm Jenna," the other girl said.

An old man appeared from behind Jenna and another man behind him. "I am Kraden," the old one said.

"Felix," a fifth man that she didn't see before said. It was the same person who called her an Adept. He had long brown hair and he looked very troubled and thin.

"I'm Sheba," Sheba said to them.

"And now that we have introductions settled," Saturos said, "We must get to the other end of this desert before anything else is said."

"Lets go," Alex said. He helped Sheba to her feet. He gave her a little water, which she was grateful for, and they continued to the other end of the Suhalla desert without another word.

At the other end, before Suhalla Gate, they stopped to rest. There she learned that her powers were not as uncommon as she believed. In fact, there were many groups on Weyard that had people like her. She also learned that these people knew how to enter the lighthouses, and that they were lighting them as well. They had already lit the Mercury Lighthouse and were on their way to the Venus Lighthouse. They said that they needed a Jupiter Adept, the hardest to come across, to complete their mission.

"You will come with us then," Saturos said, it was not a question.

"But what about Faran and those that love me?" she asked.

"You will see them again as soon as we complete our mission!" Menardi said.

"No, you will release her once we can get into the depths of the Venus Lighthouse." Saturos and Menardi looked at Felix. "Sheba is not related to our mission, she is not related to any of us nor does she know anything of Alchemy. She told me she hasn't seen her family in 5 weeks. We let her go then!"

"Do not tell us what to do Felix!" Saturos snapped. "You know what is at stake if you disobey us!"

Felix's face twisted. He was both angry and shocked. Why, Sheba didn't know. 

"We won't get anyone involved who isn't related to the mission, Felix." Menardi said.

Felix nodded in defeat. "Alright," he said.

Sheba went over to him after Saturos and Menardi continued on. She faced him. "Thank you for trying, Felix," She said.

Felix looked at her. This girl, whom he had met only minutes before, was acting as though she knew him for years. 

"I just…You're welcome." He quickly turned and walked on with Saturos.

"Lets get going," Alex said and they continued on.

When they met the guards at the gate, Saturos wasted no time in torching the gate and Menardi sent them to the ground. Sheba screamed. The force these people used to get by the guards without a word was shocking. She grabbed the nearest person to her, which happened to be Felix. He instinctively put his arms around her and hid her face.

"Shh, it'll all be over soon. Don't worry," he said. He looked down and saw that it was Sheba he was holding and not Jenna. He blushed but did not move away. This was a something that Felix liked to do, comfort someone. Pushing her away would also be the worst thing he could do.

When they finished, Saturos told them to continue. Sheba did not let go at first, she was scared of what the guards would look like. Felix led her though without seeing either one of them.

"Thank you, Felix…" she whispered, crying.

"Don't worry, Sheba. I'll protect you…"

            ^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

            End Chapter 3

            I'll stop updating for a while… Give you a chance to let it all sink in…

R&R


	4. We Must Hope

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

In her sorrow and moment of remembrance, Sheba failed to hear the others approach. Isaac had climbed up the last steps with his company. Sheba turned to look at them after a minute. Sheba could see Jenna being held by Isaac. "Felix, no… I can't bear the sorrow of losing you again," she was crying into Isaac's arms. Isaac was doing what he could in his confused state. Next to him was Kraden talking with Ivan, the young wind adept whom she had helped only minutes before. And then she looked back at Felix. Alex still had his hand over Felix's chest. Picard was pacing about, he was afraid that he would have to feel pain again of loosing a loved one. Mia, another Mercury Adept, was doing what she could to heal Felix, though Alex was telling her to move so that Felix could get to a Sanctum. Garet, the one who Sheba helped to get back onto the lighthouse and whose arm was in a sling, was looking at Felix with confusion and worry.

 Sheba rushed over to her beloved Felix's side, tears streaming down her face. She took his hand in hers and prayed to Venus that he would survive. She felt the events that caused this were because of Jupiter. She would not think of the element that had lied to her…

"Mia, please!" Alex was saying to the female Mercury Adept. "You can't do anything to heal him, he needs to get to a Sanctum Healer." He said calm as ever, but sternly. "And even then, I'm not sure…"

"All right…" Mia said, "Garet, pick him up."

"I don't know, I'll try," Garet said. He slowly grasped Felix's body and lifted him up, Garet's left arm was in a sling, making lifting his old friend a challenge. In the end, Garet couldn't support Felix with one arm, Alex had to support Felix with his free arm. Felix started coughing again, this time, more feeble… Blood erupted from his mouth again, getting Garet in the face.

His coughing attack made everyone stop that they were doing.

"Lets get him to a Sanctum!" Garet said as he walked to the elevator with Alex. Mia flowed closely, then Picard. Sheba followed, but not until she caught one last look at the beacon's light, and cursed at it!

Sheba was the last of the ten to get on the elevator. It began to descend. She brought herself close to Felix. "I'm sorry, Felix…" She said still sobbing. "I should have tried to stop them. I could have given you the time needed to heal Jenna, but I was foolish!" She let her head fall. "And now you're wounded and we can't do a thing about it. I'm sorry…" She let herself fall to the floor in tears. She had never felt so guilty for anything before in her entire life. Had she just done as she was told, those few seconds could have meant the difference between winning and loosing.

"S…S…Sheba…"

Sheba's head shot up, so did everyone else's from what they were doing. Felix was awake! Sheba sprung to her feet and looked into Felix's opened eyes.

"Felix…" she said. "I'm here, were going to help you."

Felix's eyes widened! He looked petrified at Garet, whose face was still coated with Felix's blood.

"Ugnh! Let go of me! Put me down!" Felix cried. He started to thrash his arms and legs around. Garet and Alex had to struggle to keep a hold of Felix, but in order to do so, Alex had to remove his hand from the stab. The horrid sucking sounds started again. Felix calmed down enough for Alex to cover the wound with his hand. Sheba stared into Felix's eyes, and Felix to hers. When he saw her he calmed down almost instantly. 

"Don't worry Felix," she said, "I'm here, please just relax." She ran her hand through his hair. He shuddered slightly and his breathing slowed, but still quicker than normal. Karst was not kidding he was loosing air. If he did not get help soon, he would die…

After a minute had passed, the elevator had reached its destination. One by one the travelers got off. Alex and Garet got off last with Felix, which took even longer then the ride down because Felix started freaking out again when Sheba got down. She had to be constantly near him otherwise he would thrash about.

They went as fast as they could from the lighthouse, and with each passing moment, Felix breathed harder, his coughs more feeble, but he still spouted blood like a volcano. As they traveled, evening turned to night and it became impossible for them to continue without fighting some wild beast and endangering their lives more than need be. They stopped with a one and one half hours walk to Contigo. Garet set up a fire and Mia cooked a soup for them to eat, but no one was really hungry. Even though he thought Felix was his enemy, Isaac still worried about his old friend. They laid Felix down near the fire; he was without a shirt for almost an hour with cold winds blowing at his exposed skin, he was freezing. They covered him up with a blanket they had, but it was tattered and frayed and they had to keep Felix's wound protected from contaminants. Sheba willingly took the position. Alex showed her to keep a steady pressure on the opening, so air wouldn't flow in or out freely. Jenna had not spoken a word to anyone directly since he learned that her powers were useless to help her brother. Felix had been resting for about twenty minutes before he spoke again.

"W…Where am I? What's going on?" he asked madly. "What's happening? Wh-" He was cut off by his own coughing, he felt weak and it hurt to get his blood out of his lung. "Why am I coughing blood!? Am I going to die!? I am going to die…" he trailed off.

"Felix," Sheba said, her head over his, she was wiping his head with a damp cloth. "Just relax, please…"

"Felix…" Jenna finally spoke. "Felix, I…" Tears swelled in her eyes upon looking into Felix's blank eyes. "I…I can't take it!" She burst out into tears.  She buried her face into Felix's chest. The pain she expressed was felt by all those standing near. Jenna couldn't understand why Felix, a good soul and a loving person, had such bad things happen to him. 

Felix's eyes rested on Sheba. "I am going to die…" He said solemnly.

"Don't talk like that Felix!" Sheba said quickly, "We're going to help you. We will heal you." _Please don't die on me Felix…I love you…_

Did Felix just hear that or was he just hallucinating? He couldn't tell. Everything was hazy to him. All he felt was pain from the stab and comfort by being able to see his sister and his Sheba near him.

"I hate to say it like that Mia, but you can feel it too…"

Mia was sitting over a pot with some soup boiling in it. She was conversing with Picard and Alex. She knew Felix's fate as they did, but she was not ready to admit it… She tried to get some out and taste it with her wooden spoon, but her hand shook so much, she couldn't get it pass the pot edge before it fell back into the mix. She became so frustrated that she threw the spoon into the pot and breathed heavily. This was the first time that her healing abilities had no effect at all on the person she tried to heal.

Alex, still as calm as ever, grabbed the spoon and tasted the soup for himself. "It's ready," he said. "Needs a little salt though." His tone hardly reflected his appearance. 

"Alex, how are you so calm? Felix could die!" Picard said, getting angry.

Alex handed a bowl to Picard and filled it up. "We have done all that we could," he said not looking at his fellow Adept. "Worrying non stop would only get Felix and the others even more upset," he looked towards the two girls sitting near Felix and the boys standing a few feet away, "and if they loose hope for his survival, I guarantee that he will die. Give that to Jenna and have her feed Felix the broth, it should help him somewhat."

Picard did as he was told and told the others that the soup was ready. Not many wanted to eat. Isaac went over to Jenna and propped Felix up so he could eat. Felix had one more coughing attack and tried to eat. He sipped the broth eagerly, he needed nourishment and it washed the taste of blood from his mouth.

Isaac was having trouble understanding the whole situation. All he understood was that Felix was injured and if he died, he may never understand why Felix did what he did.

"Jenna?" Isaac asked cautiously. "Why are you lighting the lighthouses?"

Jenna stopped serving Felix. "As soon as he gets better, we will tell you everything." And she continued to give her brother the broth. Isaac asked no more questions.

"Kraden, what's going on?" Ivan asked the scholar.

"When Felix is healed or at a Sanctum, Ivan…" he said.

Garet stood near Felix. He could see Jenna was about ready to cry again, that Sheba was scared that Felix would die and that Isaac was just as confused as he was. Garet looked over to where the others who could eat were getting served. Mia's eyes seemed to glaze over and she did nothing… Alex was serving the soup. Garet wondered why Alex was so calm, for that matter, why was he even there and why did Jenna trust him? 

_Probably had no choice after Karst fled... he thought._

The thing that disturbed Garet the most was that Felix's condition wasn't getting better, it was clearly getting worse. He walked over to where Alex was sitting.

"Can't we just warp to Contigo and get to the Healer that way?" he asked the calm, blue haired male.

Alex looked up at the injured Mars Adept. "I used up all my Psynergy healing Felix before and after the fight with those two. I must rest for a while," He said. "And even if I was at full power, I could bring only myself that far. I could only take Felix so far… Probably at least within a thirty minutes run at best. And I also believe that Felix would not be able to control himself and thrash at me until we are both dead. Tomorrow, I will try to get Felix and Sheba there."

"Why just them?" Garet asked.

"Felix is emotionally attached to her, and she to him," Picard said, showing that he was eavesdropping. "Felix told me that he and Sheba are engaged."

Alex shook his head and a smile formed on his lips. "He finally mustered up the courage, huh… Good for him…"

Garet's eyes widened. "Y…You're serious!?" he asked.

"He will break her heart…" Alex's voice butted in. Picard and Garet looked at Alex strangely. "Picard, don't give me that look! You know as well as I, and Mia, do that if he survives this night, it'll be a miracle… Mercury Adepts can always tell the severity of injuries. He will loose a lot of blood, and his life will end…" 

Picard and Garet were horrified. But Picard nodded his head in understanding. What Alex said was true, he could sense it, he just didn't want to believe it. Garet shook his head and ran over to Mia, to ask if what he heard was true. Mia gave him the answer, but not the one he wanted…

"I will turn in now," Alex said, "if he is still alive when I awake… I will take him to Contigo." Alex walked off a little ways and pulled a blanket over himself.

"Oh how I wish that you were wrong Alex…" Picard said.

^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

End chapter 4


	5. The Dream

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

*Cough cough cough!*

Felix had one more coughing attack. He had just finished his soup and Isaac laid him down. Sheba hadn't moved except to kiss Felix good night. This stunned both Isaac and Jenna. They did not know of the events of just nights before. But they were not as surprised as one would think. It seemed natural that they'd grow close over those few months of being together.

Jenna did the same to Felix and she lay close by, as to always know if he was alright. Isaac went over and hugged Jenna before unpacking a blanket for her. He made to get one for himself, but Jenna let him share the blanket with her. Isaac was relieved that he would be with his friend again, but he didn't expect her to be so needy at that time. Jenna draped her arms around him and Isaac held her close. Slowly, one by one, everyone fell asleep.

            Sheba was the last to fall asleep. She wanted to make absolutely sure that Felix was still breathing the entire night. But sleep overtook her after Felix had another coughing attack. His head was turned the opposite direction from Sheba. Soon, she began to dream…

            ^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

            "_Sheba... Sheba, my darling, come hither..._" 

            Sheba opened her eyes. She was lying on a large canopy bed. She looked down at her body. She was naked.  Sheba sat up and looked around. She felt like she was in a room, but she could see no walls except for one behind the bed. All else that she could see was white, extending all the way to where her vision stopped.

            "_Sheba... Do not be afraid..._"

            The voice came again, Sheba looked for its owner. Her eyes rested on a figure wrapped in light. She squinted to get a better view, but she could only see its figure. Sheba did not know why, but this figure in light seemed familiar. She slid off the bed, but when she realized that she was naked, she crawled back and went under the covers.

            "_Sheba... I can only see you as you see me... Do not hide yourself... We are alone... I am as you are... _"

            Slowly Sheba obeyed, she felt that what this voice said was truth. She felt that she was safe where she was, although she had no idea where. She walked over to the figure in light.

            "_Thank you Sheba...I could not express my feelings in the real world..._"

            Sheba noticed that as she drew nearer, the figures voice changed from a whisper, to a man's voice and it continued to change…

            "_Seeing you here proves..._ My theories were correct."

            Sheba halted. She was now but a stone's throw from the man in front of her. And she already knew who owned that voice…

            "F…Felix…" She whispered. The figure's outline was fully visible now and it nodded.

            "Felix!" Sheba cried. She ran to her fiancée. He held out a hand that begged her to stop.

            "Please, come no nearer for now," Felix said. Sheba stopped and he put his hand down.

            "Felix…" Sheba said, tears forming in her eyes.

            "Do not cry Sheba," he said, "there is much to be said and very little time. Save the emotions for later."

            There was something odd in the seriousness in Felix's behavior, even in the direst of situations he had never sounded so sternly and so compassionately at the same time.

            "Please…" Sheba said. "Please…where are we?"

            Felix took a step forward. "We are nowhere really, no physical place, we are in our minds. We are connected by our Psynergy."

            "What do you mean?"

            Felix looked up to where the sky would be if there was one. "Sheba, what I say may or may not come as a shock to you." He looked back at her. "I _will _die…"

            "N…No you won't Felix!" Sheba yelled. "When Alex is awake we will go to a Sanctum Healer and heal you!" She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. They streamed down her cheek freely. She hung her head and fell to her knees. 

            _Such pain, for someone who she treats like family..._ Felix thought. _Her pain should be less, but it just isn't so..._

            Sheba continued to sob into her hands. What evils were at work that ripped her soul apart? She could not feel anything but pain at that moment… Nothing would bring her out of her despair.

            Except one.

            Sheba felt an arm rest upon her shoulder. She stopped crying. She looked up and saw Felix kneeling with an expression of sympathy and sorrow and love on his face. She quickly embraced him and he kissed her cheek. Sheba could feel the warmth of Felix's naked body, something she never felt directly.

            Felix brought her to her feet, she did not let go of him. Sheba would never release the one whom she loved dearly. Felix walked her over to the bed. He sat down with her as she cried for a few minutes more on his shoulder.

            Felix looked down at Sheba and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he said, "I had forgotten how emotional such a thought like that can be. Forgive me… Take your time, let it all out…"

            Sheba looked up at Felix, her eyes red from crying. "*Sniff* Felix, I think I'll be okay for now… Please… Explain things to me, I don't understand any of this! How did this connection happen?"

            Felix looked away from her, "This connection was created by me," he said. "A few hours ago I noticed that I was hearing other's thoughts. Jenna's, Isaac's even yours!"

            Sheba raised an eyebrow. "How? You are an Earth Adept! The power to read minds is that of Jupiter's…isn't it?"

            "Correct," Felix responded, "however, while I lied on the aerie floor, after being stabbed, and before Jenna helped you, a pure bead of Jupiter's power from the light entered the wound and buried itself there. Alex and you pressing your hands on it to prevent the injury from getting worse actually pressed it in deeper. And now, it has become apart of me. I hold the pure essence of the Jupiter Star in my body, though it is very little…"

            "I still do not understand… you are now a Jupiter Adept?"

            "Not entirely, since I am Venus by birth, that cannot be taken from me. Jupiter had to work against or with my body and I am still unsure if it is hurting me more than helping or not. It is too early to tell, I leave that up to you. I have Jupiter Psynergy and Venus Psynergy at my command. If only I was to survive…"

            "DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT!" Sheba shouted. "You will survive! You must survive! Remember our promise?"

            "Calm yourself Sheba… I remember it well… On the crows nest I promised…"

            "After this was all over… You planned to build a cabin just slightly north of the town of Biblin…"

            "There we would be together, within reach of our friends, but still alone… It would be like the endings of the children's tales…"

            "We would live happily ever after…"

            "…Until death…"

            Sheba looked again at her Felix and he looked back. She had always wanted to have the noble knight to come and take her away from her troubles. Even when she was first taken by Babi's men, she believed that her story would soon end with the knight to come and kill the evil holding her against her will. She had finally met her knight.

            "I…hate to be the bringer of bad news as well…" Felix said.

            Sheba looked up at him. _He had read her mind when she wasn't noticing!_

            "…but with the way things are playing out, it may just remain a fantasy…"

            Sheba rested her head on Felix's shoulder. She still would not accept it. She had plans. She wanted it all to happen so badly, to be in a home with her husband and a daughter, which they would name Kate.

            "There is something that I must tell you," Felix said after a minute's silence, "Do not mourn for me forever. I want you to live life for us both... If I die, do not sit in a perpetual darkness. Find someone who cares about you as much as I do… Live and be happy…without me…"

            Sheba couldn't believe her ears! Here was her fiancée talking about what she should do when he died. Something she never hoped to think of…

            "It seems odd, doesn't it Sheba?" Felix said. "I am not saying that you must do that, I am only saying that you must search your heart if I die. I do not want you to wallow in sorrow forever, you are too young for that…"

            Sheba couldn't speak, Felix was asking her to be prepared for something she knew could be prevented! She wanted to wake up right that moment and get him to a Sanctum before anything else! And yet… At the same time, she wanted to be with him, here, in her mind, forever. Just for them to be naked and free from worry, where they could not be harmed. She wanted to be with Felix, emotionally, physically, and sexually…

            "Felix… I understand what you want me to do if you die… but I am just not sure." Sheba finally was able to say. 

            "Sheba, do not think about it for now. I just want you to be happy. If you want to just sit here with me, I will. If there is anything you want to do with me, now is your chance… Remember, this is all in our minds, physically, nothing will change…"

            Sheba needed very little time to decide what she wanted to do. She stood up and looked at Felix. She embraced him once more and whispered into his ear, "I want to lay like we did on the crows nest Felix…"

            Felix smiled. He slid his body all the way on to the bed and beckoned Sheba to come to him. She crawled on all fours and looked at him. She crawled to his face and kissed him again. She turned towards the roof of the canopy. Felix's hands helped guide her to his chest. This was even better than the crows nest, there were no clothes separating them this time. Felix brought his hands up to her breasts once more. Sheba gladly let him do as he pleased. He was a little gentler than he was before, but that could have been because his hands were bare on her skin. He brought his right hand down to her womanhood like before, history was repeating itself…

            After Sheba hit her climax like before and was completely relaxed, she turned herself so that she was facing him. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. She was about ready to make another move when Felix stopped her.

            "Only if you are ready for it. Are you?" he said

            Sheba nodded, she did want it, and she often fantasized about it. But it was always interrupted before she could imagine it in detail. She inched herself up higher as Felix adjusted himself. She sat up and straddled him. She lowered herself onto his erect cock. She slowly began to ride him, slowly at first but soon Felix began to thrust harder and harder. She let out short little gasps of pleasure, and she bit her lip before she screamed aloud, even though there was no need to fear. Felix was grunting each time he was fully inside of her tight body. Sheba kept on riding him like the day would never end. Sheba let out a loud yell as she hit another climax. Felix grunted louder and slowed his movements, as he was about to hit his. He stopped and Sheba felt his seed shoot into her womb directly. She collapsed on Felix's chest, gasping for air. Felix lifted Sheba's face to his and kissed her long and deeply. This was the feeling that she needed to feel, relaxed, satisfied, and most of all, happy.

            ~#~#~

            "Sheba," Felix said after a few minutes of rest, "all that you'll remember about tonight are these last words of mine."

            "Felix, I don't care what happens…I will never forget this interaction…" Sheba whispered.

            "Maybe… but it will not be the first thing you remember…"

            "What do you mean, Felix?" Sheba asked.

            "As I told you before, this is all in our minds. None of this is real… it is all a dream…"

            "Felix, I know that, but people can remember dreams…"

            "Yes, but as soon as you wake up, all you will remember is this…" Felix said standing up. He walked a little bit away from the bed, the light returned to hide his body again. "…on my death bed, after my death…look for the one who sheds the first tear, let that person comfort you, and you comfort that person as well. It will be strange and won't seem right. But it is… he will love you like I do… Good bye…"

            "Felix, what…are you talking about?" Sheba asked.

             Felix walked away from Sheba, his figure vanishing and the light from him grew dimmer. Sheba got off the bed and ran after him.

            "Felix! Wait!" She yelled at him. But no matter how fast she ran, Felix just kept fading from view at the same pace…

            _Thank you for a wonderful night Sheba... I love you... I will never forget you... Don't forget me..._

            ^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

            End chapter 5

            The one who sheds the first tear…


	6. The End?

            Chapter 6

            Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? Chapter one!

            ^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^

            "Sheba! Wake up!"

            Sheba opened her eyes at the sound of her name. The sun was rising. There was still some dew on the blanket on Felix and on the plants in the area, making the ground cold. She looked up at the figure above her, Alex. He had his hand on the sleeping Felix's wound…

            "Oh no!" Sheba gasped. " I didn't let go and fall asleep, did I? Please say no…" Sheba knew what would happen if she had let go for the entire night.

            Alex shook his head. "You did move away, but your forearm covered the wound. While I slept, I was sensing that his energy was decreasing faster than I had anticipated, knowing your deep desire to keep him alive, so I woke up not but a few minutes ago and found you here."

            "So he's okay?" She asked hopefully…

            "Far from it. Look at his lips, they're blue." Sheba looked at Felix's face, he indeed had blue lips, but what scared her the most was Felix's breathing. He was breathing at a rapid pace, like he had just run for a hundred miles. Then something that scared her even further happened. Felix had ANOTHER coughing attack, but this time, it was much more feeble. Felix struggled to get the blood out of his mouth.

            Sheba remembered the last events before she slept. "Alex, are you going to warp us now?"

            "The others are asleep, I have left a note. When they awaken, they will follow the path to Contigo. I think it will be about noon before we'll see them again…" Alex said.

            "Then what are we waiting for?" Sheba asked.

            "I need a little bit of Psynergy from you, so I can go farther. Take my hand…"

            Sheba did as she was told. Alex told her to focus her energy into her hands so he could retrieve it. Sheba could feel her strength leave her. Alex looked up.

            "Keep a hold of me…" he said. He closed his eyes. "Lets go!"

            Sheba held Alex tightly as she felt the world around them fade away. Then she felt very powerful winds blowing at her body. The icy blast lasted for many seconds then everything stopped and she warmed up a bit. They were just outside of Contigo, Alex had gotten them there.

            "Now," Alex said lifting the limp form of Felix, "let's get to the Sanctum!" He turned to the town and tried to run. Sheba stood up, shivering. She hurried to catch up with him so that she could monitor her love.

            Alex ran up to the Sanctum, its door was shut. Sheba hadn't caught up with him yet. Alex kicked the door to get the Healers attention. "OPEN UP!" Alex shouted. After a few seconds of waiting, with no response, he kicked the door again. 

            A voice came from inside, "I'm coming, hold your horses!"

            The door opened, the elderly Healer had to jump out of the way to avoid Alex who dashed in very quickly. Alex set Felix on the table on the other end of the room. The shirtless Felix shivered in the cold early morning. The sucking of his stab was more often occurring and sounding worse with every breath.

            The Healer rushed over to the body of Felix. "What happened?" he asked in a creaky voice.

            "He was stabbed in the lung," Alex said, "last night he was fighting with a group that attempted to kill his friend." Alex put his bare hand on the wound again.

            "He's been like this since last night!? How has he been holding up?"

            Felix answered first with a feeble cough and a spurt of blood. Alex finished, "Not good, I am a Healer myself and nothing I did would heal him. He was poisoned with something that prevented my healing…"

            At that moment, Sheba burst through the door, "Is he healed yet!?" she asked panting.

            "I will do what I can. Purge the poison and then heal him." The Healer said hardly noticing Sheba's entrance. The Healer began go glow reddish for a second, then Felix glowed blue. He was still asleep after all the things that happened in that short amount of time. The Healer grunted, he was putting a lot of effort into healing Felix. Soon Felix stopped glowing and so did the Healer.

            The healer was sweating, "I did all I could for the poison, but I'm not sure if it's all out…"

            "So is he healed or not!" Sheba demanded of him.

            "Just try to seal his wound and tell us how to give him more blood," Alex said. "I will pay you handsomely, just do it!"

            The Healer turned back to Felix. He raised his arms and blue waves of energy emitted from his body. Felix's body was surrounded in the energy and lifted off the table a few inches. The Healer started muttering some words that Sheba and Alex could not hear, Felix was making too much noise by breathing. Felix's face twisted as though he was in pain. He gasped and opened his eyes. The blue energy focused on the wound and in Felix's mouth. For the next few seconds Sheba was horrified. Felix was struggling as though he was being suffocated. Sheba was about to protest when the focused energy disappeared and Felix was breathing again. He slowly rested on the table. The Healer fell to one knee, gasping for air.

            "Are you alright?" Alex asked.

            "I…I…I've failed…" the Healer managed to say before collapsing to the floor. Alex picked the Healer up and set him down behind the table. "There's nothing else I can do. Some strange force that I felt the last time I went to the lighthouse is preventing my healing… If he survives, it will be a miracle."

            Sheba ran over to where Felix lay, he was breathing as quickly as ever. It was just then that he awoke.

            "S…She-*COUGH COUGH*-Sheba…" he sputtered.

            Tears formed in Sheba's eyes as she paced a hand on Felix's breast in order to plug up the wound again. "Felix…I am so sorry," she said. "We have done everything we can… I'm sorry…"

            "Y…You f…forgot…last…night?" he whispered.

            "What?" She asked, tears slowly dripping down her face.

            "Sheba," Alex said, "we should go to the inn."

            "Why?" 

            "Because this man needs to rest, and you seem to need to as well…"

            "Alright…"

            *cough…cough cough*

            Alex gently grasped Felix and lifted him up. Felix's head drooped back and his mouth opened. Sheba walked with Alex to the inn. Their movements were a lot less now that they were certain that nothing could be done by any means they knew of…  The sun had fully risen and the town was awakening. Sheba wanted to get to the inn before they attracted too much attention with a pale and dieing man in Alex's arms. Sheba opened the door and walked in with the others right behind her. The innkeeper looked up at them as they entered. He took one glance at Felix and hurried them over to a spare cot.

            "What is wrong with him?" asked the innkeeper.

            "The Sanctum Healer could do nothing for him…" Alex said, "All we need is this cot to allow him to recover slowly…" Alex hung his head. It was the first time he told a lie, instead of just rewording the truth, that he could remember. It wasn't to let Felix recover… it was to give him a good place to die…

            "Well you're in luck. A few minutes ago everyone left to put the wings on the ship of legends. Stay as long as you need to…"

            "Thank you." Alex said. The innkeeper turned and left, possibly to avoid seeing the sorrow in Sheba's eyes.

            Sheba was still holding her hand over Felix's wound but she knew not why. Though she would not accept it, she knew that he was most likely going to die. Felix had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping but Sheba knew he wasn't. He was in pain, and it was becoming a reality to him that nothing could be done. Alex looked over at the motionless Sheba sitting next to the trembling Felix. 

            Alex admitted to himself that Felix was very lucky having someone who cared for him as much as Sheba did. Having only received that love as an infant, he remembered none of it. He looked out the window. Alex guessed by the position of the sun that Mia and the others had only minutes before read his note and were on their way to Contigo. He sighed and looked back at Felix. Sheba had been kneeling by the edge of the cot, now she had rested her head on the edge and fell asleep.

            Alex walked over to Sheba and stroked her hair as she slept. She still had her had firmly pressed on the stab. All Alex felt at that point was love. For Sheba, for Felix, for them both. He wanted to see Sheba grow up happy. He felt odd actually wanting to help her in the way he was thinking, but he couldn't see any other way. He brushed the hair covering her eyes. As she lay there, Alex moved and kissed her on her forehead. Sheba moaned and smiled. 

            _She must be dreaming of Felix..._ Alex thought. He smiled at Sheba, noticing that she was truly beautiful for her age. Closing on fifteen, in just over a year she'd be old enough by Angaran law. _She will make a man really happy... if she doesn't die from the sorrow of loosing him..._ He thought.

            _She will not, Alex..._ __

            Alex jumped up. "Who said that?"

            _It's me Alex, your good friend Felix..._

            "Felix!?"

            _Yes. Now I must tell you some things..._

            ~#~#~

            Sheba stirred. She was uncomfortable in the position she was in. Her head was bent to one side, she was slouching and she had her arms extended. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar site, Alex above her with his hand on Felix. But something was…strange… His hand seemed to be closer to Felix's head than before…

            "A…Alex?" she asked trying to relieve the stiffness of her neck. "I did it again didn't I?"

            His head was bent over…there was water on Felix's body! Sheba shot up like lighting and looked at where Alex's hand was…on Felix's neck…

            "S…Sheba…" Alex said looking at her with red and swollen eyes. "Come here, he was my friend too…"

            Was… he used the past tense. Sheba bent her head over and gave Felix a final kiss on his lips, they were cold, he really was... She had tears stream from her eyes for a final time as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. They cried on each other's shoulders. Alex kissed Sheba on her cheek. It had unusual passion behind it, she was feeling something from Alex… Was this what Felix meant?

            At that moment the seven people they left behind burst into the inn. They saw Alex and Sheba on their knees weeping, they realized the truth as well…

            Felix, the great warrior, a friend, a brother, a lover, was dead…

            …………….

            Do I dare continue with a sequel? Convince me to write, or to leave it alone. Review Now. I wish to know if you want to see the couple go on or not…

            …………….


End file.
